The Birth of Lucemon
by Agrotera Thanatos
Summary: Everyone has a beginning. And a purpose. Lucemon's was to be Noah's friend, but their destinies tragically changed. How Lucemon came to be, his rise, fall, and how Noah ties into this.
1. Lucemon

**As usual, I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh!. This was intended to be a one-shot, but I decided to add a little extra chapter that details Noah's redemption. So this'll be a two-shot.**

**The Birth of Lucemon**

**Part I: Lucemon**

Everyone has a beginning. Even the most evil of us all. Even those great evils of other worlds must start somewhere.

This is one of those. Born to create a companion and friend, falling was the outcome.

This is the tale of how Lucemon came to be.

**In a giant supercomputer, 1997**

Noah Kaiba was bored silly. Ever since his accident two months earlier, his mind had been locked inside a computer his father made for him. And now his father's visits were lulling, ever since he took in those new kids.

Sure, Noah had his virtual dog, Sam, to keep him company, but that wasn't enough. Why should it have been? Sam was just a dog, a fake one at that. Noah wanted a _friend_.

"If I can't have a friend outside of this stupid box, I'll _make_ one," he said, channeling all his knowledge (which was a _lot_) into finding a way to make friends. He eventually came upon a few records of a place called the Digital World, and how some humans had gone there in the past. The creatures that inhabited it, Digimon, were like animals or people, or mixes of the two. But they were also intelligent. After careful research, though, none proved to be on an intelligence level as his own, and those that were, like Datamon, were androids. Noah wanted a friend he could _talk_ to. So, with the information he collected, he began creating a Digimon with intelligence like his. And then, as all Digimon are born, Noah soon had a pure white DigiEgg with gold wing patterns. What he didn't know, would be its contents.

**Three Weeks Later**

The DigiEgg was twitching. It was twitching and glowing.

"Yes!" Noah said running over to the DigiEgg's holding space. "Finally, all my hard work has paid off!"

The DigiEgg twitched and cracked, then it glowed and when the glow faded at last, a little white blob with black eyes, a white spike thing, and tiny gold wings was in its place.

Noah stared at the thing incredulously. "What are you? Where's my friend? I wanted a friend who looked like me that would have philosophical discussions with me. You're…"

"Puttomon! I'm the source of all angel Digimon!" it said. "I'm your Digimon."

"But…what about the one I…"

"I'm a Baby Digimon, Noah. I'll grow. But…um…" Puttomon said, looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm kinda hungry, Noah. Do you have any food?"

"Um…sure. Come with me, Puttomon," he said, picking up the little guy. "Come on, Sam," Noah told the virtual dog. Sam barked and happily followed his master out of the room into the virtual town.

"So, what would you like to eat?" he asked Puttomon when they were in town.

"I don't care, just as long as I get fed," Puttomon said.

"Burgers it is, then," Noah said, taking them to the fake restaurant. It was real enough though to produce realistic food that tasted excellent.

"Yes!" he said as the food came. The tiny Digimon munched happily on the food.

"Glad you like it, Puttomon," Noah said, scratching him on the head. Puttomon smiled and nuzzled his non-Tamer's hand.

"We should feed Sam too, Noah," Puttomon said. "He needs food, too!"

"Good point, Puttomon," Noah said, setting a plate of just the burger meat onto the ground for Sam to eat. The dog ate his treat happily while Noah and Puttomon drank their milkshakes.

Later, the trio was walking around the virtual city – well, Noah and Sam were walking. Puttomon was in Noah's arms again.

"I wanna sit down for awhile, okay?" Noah said to his newborn companion.

"That's okay by me," Puttomon said. Noah smiled and sat on a park bench. While he rested, Sam chased butterflies and Puttomon…was nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes, Sam got his master's attention.

"What is it, Sam?" Noah said, a little groggy after having fallen asleep.

Sam barked and pointed his muzzle at the spot Puttomon was supposed to be sitting. Where he wasn't sitting anymore.

"Puttomon! Puttomon, where are you?!" Noah shouted. "Sam, find Puttomon!"

Sam barked and began searching for the tiny angel Digimon. Noah was searching frantically for his friend, hoping nothing bad would happen. There weren't any bad people in the virtual world his father had created, but the trees were real enough to hurt a curious Baby Digimon.

"Angel Dust!" Puttomon shouted, hitting Noah with a flurry of dust that, while it didn't hurt Noah, it irritated his nose and sent him into a sneezing fit. Puttomon began giggling and laughing as he flew out of the trees, spiraling around the boy.

"Puttomon!" Noah said in exasperation. "That wasn't nice!"

"I was just playing a joke…" Puttomon said, looking down sadly.

"I thought you were an angel," Noah said.

"Yeah."

_He must not know the difference between right and wrong, _Noah realized. _Makes sense, he's so young, _Noah sighed. "Okay, it's obvious that I'm gonna have to teach you the difference between right and wrong, so let's get home."

"Okay, Noah," Puttomon said, fluttering up to sit on Noah's head. "Let's go."

"Okay, then," Noah said. "Sam!" he called to his dog. Together the three went back to the virtual mansion where Noah began teaching Puttomon about the world.

**A month and a half later**

"Hey, you okay, Puttomon?" Noah asked his little friend after he'd scarfed down his second pizza. The little Digimon had been eating a lot more for the past day, and showed no signs of stopping.

"I'm fine," he said before gulping down another slice.

"I'm certain eating that much isn't healthy for a Digimon your age," Noah said.

"Yeah, but I…whoa…" Puttomon said as he was encased in a Fractal Code Egg.

"Puttomon! No! Don't leave me, please!" Noah said, beginning to cry. Over the past month he'd come to love the Digimon as a true friend, and was scared that he'd lose the tiny Digimon. "Please, you're my best friend, you can't go!"

"Puttomon Digivolve to……Cupimon!" he said. When the Fractal Egg vanished, Puttomon had changed. No longer a white blob, he now had stubby feet and arms with purple claws on them. He had little markings under his eyes as well and golden eyes, but other than that, he was unchanged.

"P-Puttomon? Is that you?" Noah asked.

"I'm Cupimon now, Noah! I Digivolved, and that took a lot of energy, so I was eating a lot."

"C-Cupimon…" Noah said, hugging the In-Training Digimon. "You scared me, though."

"I'm sorry," Cupimon said. He glowed, and a silvery dust spread across the room. It covered Noah, and made him light-hearted and happy. "I won't do it again, my dear friend."

"You know the difference between right and wrong now?" Noah asked.

"Yes, I do. And I have you to thank for it. Now…all that Digivolution has made me hungry, so may I have something to eat?"

"Sure thing," Noah said, getting another slice of pizza for Cupimon. The Digimon accepted the food happily and Noah continued teaching the young Digimon about Earth.

"I don't understand. We aren't on Earth?" Cupimon asked.

"This is a virtual world my father created for me to live in." Noah said.

"Why?" Cupimon asked.

"Because, about four months ago I was in an accident that left me without the use of my body. So, my father transferred my mind into a supercomputer and I began living here. I was really bored out of my mind, and I wanted a friend. So that's where you came in."

"Yeah, you told me you created me…" Cupimon said. "Well? Am I living up to expectations?" the little Digimon said hopefully.

"No," Noah said. Cupimon looked crushed and heartbroken before Noah said, "You're _exceeding_ them."

Cupimon laughed and hugged his friend.

The two of them were inseparable, always testing the boundaries of the world they lived in. And when they were bored, Noah would hack the systems and create a new area for them to explore. Living in the cyber universe for so long and attached to the computer let Noah learn just about everything in the world, and he let that show in his own. He and Cupimon climbed Everest, swam deep in the Atlantic, and so many other things.

In fact, one day they were having so much fun, Noah didn't even realize that his father had been trying to get his attention for half an hour.

"Noah, what's that buzzing?" Cupimon asked from their latest expedition – exploring the Saharan desert.

"Oh. It's my father. We should get back. We can pick this up another time."

"Aww!" Cupimon said dejectedly. He'd been having a lot of fun on their expedition.

"Come on, Cupimon," Noah said, picking up the young Digimon and taking them back to the virtual mansion. When they arrived, Sam ran up and greeted the two.

"Hey, Sam. Let's all go find out what my father wants to talk to me about," Noah said as he let the message come through.

_҂Where have you been, Noah?!҂ _Gozaburo Kaiba demanded from the real world. _҂I demand an explanation!҂_

"I've kinda been busy, Father," Noah said sheepishly.

_҂Busy with what?҂_ Gozaburo asked. Cupimon was currently hiding behind Noah's back. He didn't like Gozaburo. The older man scared the In-Training Digimon profusely.

"Well, my best friend and I have been hanging out. Exploring the world."

_҂Noah, you're the only one in there, and Sam's just a dog.҂_

"Untrue. This is my new friend. Cupimon, come say hi to my father."

"Okay…" Cupimon said, fluttering up to Noah's shoulder. "Hi. I'm Cupimon."

_҂What on Earth are you?!҂_

"I'm a Digimon, Noah's Father."

_҂And what exactly IS a Digimon?҂_

"Well, I don't know exactly. I'm the only one of my kind that I've encountered. Noah made me."

_҂Noah, why did you make this……thing?҂_

"Because, Father, I was tired of being alone. I wanted a friend."

_҂I see. Well, I have to go now. I have business to attend to.҂_

"What kind of business? Can I help?" Noah asked.

_҂It's not any of your concern, Noah. It has to do with Seto, the boy I took in.҂_ Gozaburo said before leaving.

"Oh…" Noah said sadly. He sat down in his chair and stared blankly at the ground. Cupimon flew over and hugged his friend.

"It's okay, Noah. I'm still here," he said. Noah hugged his Digimon tightly and began to cry.

_It's not fair…why is his own father rejecting him? I don't understand…_Cupimon thought as Noah cried. Cupimon used his powers to calm Noah down, and after a quiet dinner, Noah went to bed, Cupimon curled up in his usual spot – on Noah's pillow, next to his head.

**Two years later**

The two of them had just come back from their most recent adventure, exploring Egyptian pyramids, and were hanging out with Sam in the park, telling the dog about their adventures.

"That was so much fun!" Noah said. "Man, my heart was pounding when that room started collapsing."

"Yeah!" Cupimon said. "It was…………" Cupimon trailed off as another Fractal Egg appeared around him.

Noah looked at Cupimon in alarm, and then realized he must be Digivolving again. "So, who are you now?"

"Cupimon Digivolve to……Lucemon!" he said. When the Egg faded yet again, Cupimon had turned into a boy around Noah's age. Lucemon had blonde hair with two angel wings coming out from his head, twelve actual wings all pure white, purple markings on his face and skin, pale eyes, gold bands around his wrists and ankles, and a white cloth wrapped around him. But aside from the distinctively non-human traits, he looked like a human kid.

"Interesting form. So, what level are you now?" Noah asked.

"Rookie," Lucemon said. "I feel so much stronger now…"

"Cool. Now we can do more of those adventurous missions."

"Yeah," Lucemon smiled. "But…um…"

"Food?" Noah guessed.

"Please," Lucemon said. "Especially since I'm in a bigger body."

The two boys took Sam and went to their favorite burger place to eat. When that was done, the group went home.

Once there, though, a problem presented itself.

"Where are you going to sleep, Lucemon?" Noah asked. "You can't exactly sleep on my pillow anymore."

"Why don't we create another bed for me?" Lucemon suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Noah said. He reached into the 'reality' and created a bed for Lucemon. "There. That should do well."

"Thank you, Noah," Lucemon said, sitting down. So much had happened in the last two years since he was created, and Noah was his dearest friend. Actually, Noah was his _only_ friend. And Lucemon would do anything for his best friend.

In the intervening time to follow, they explored various places. Places that they wouldn't have dared attempted when Lucemon was Cupimon. But Lucemon and Noah soon found out something – that even as a Rookie Digimon, Lucemon was exceptionally powerful. He had so many abilities, such as telekinesis and telepathy. And they kept exploring until, one day, the duo had run out of ideas.

"We've already gone everywhere there is to go," Noah said while he and Lucemon were playing fetch with Sam in the park.

"I've been thinking, Noah…" Lucemon said. "I want to try and go to the Digital World. I'd like to know a bit about the place where others of my kind live."

"That's great!" Noah said. "Let's both go."

"I want to go by myself first. I mean, finding information on the Earth is one thing. Not only that, but we control this space. If something goes horribly wrong, we can just stop doing it. I don't think the Digital World is like that," Lucemon said as Sam brought the stick over to the angel Digimon. Lucemon smiled and took the stick, throwing it back so Sam could chase it.

"I see your point. Plus, I don't have powers. I'd hate to get in the way…"

"I'll only be gone a couple of days, Noah. I'll be back before you know it."

After they got home, the two began doing something they'd started when the adventures began to lull – they'd discuss philosophy. They'd talk on and on about what the great scholars got right, wrong, and what they thought could be swayed one way or another. It gave them much to think about and truly expanded their minds. Both had quick minds, easily picking up on the slightest things. They were happy.

The next day, Lucemon went to the Digital World, and Noah began researching things for the two of them to do when he got back. And then, Noah _created_ places that weren't on the true Earth. He created vast crypts under the arctic, large castle fortresses in America, and various other places. Every place though, Noah had no idea what was inside, he just gave the programming an idea as to what he wanted, and it created what Noah thought.

"Lucemon's gonna love this!" Noah said as he put the finishing touches on a particularly gruesome witch's swamp lair.

Finally, Lucemon came back, but he had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong, Lucemon?" Noah asked. He'd set up a welcome feast with all their favorite junk foods, and was about to begin the fun when he'd noticed the distressed look on his friend's face.

"The Digital World is a disaster!" Lucemon snarled. "Human-type Digimon and Beast-type Digimon are at war to see who's superior! I didn't think my ancestral home was in this much turmoil…"

"I'm sorry…" was all Noah could think to say.

"It's all right. Thanks," Lucemon said. "Hey, is that double chocolate chunk ice cream?"

"Yeah. I've also found some places we can explore," Noah said as Sam came running into the room. The dog jumped onto the startled angel Digimon and began licking his face. "Sam missed you too."

Lucemon laughed and began petting Sam. "I missed him, too. It's good to be home."

The next day the two of them went on an adventure to a dragon's lair to find treasure. The dragon was quite powerful, but the two of them managed to defeat it. When they returned, they took Sam for a walk and got ice cream.

"Dragons aren't found on Earth, Noah," Lucemon said.

"I came up with a bunch of new places for us to explore. However, I randomized it so even _I_ don't know where we're gonna find trouble."

"Thanks."

Lucemon from that point on went back and forth between the virtual space he and Noah lived in and the Digital World. After a long battle, he'd managed to achieve peace between Beasts and Humans.

"You would not _believe_ how much the Digital World is now that I've brought order to it," Lucemon said one evening. "I should take you sometime."

"That'd be great," Noah said. The two had become as brothers in the time they'd been together, and acted almost alike.

"Yeah. Everything's a lot easier and better when there's order to it," Lucemon said.

"You aren't lying," Noah said. "Well, it's getting pretty late, we should get to bed."

The two boys climbed into their respective beds and went to sleep.

**One year later**

Lucemon had been in charge of the Digital World for a long time (since time moves faster in the DigiWorld than even Noah's virtual space), and had been recently showing some slight changes in his behavior. He was torturing Digimon he thought a threat to his order, and some Digimon called the Legendary Warriors had banded together to stop him. Lucemon was fighting back, but losing.

"Lucemon, I'm going to help you!" Noah told his partner. "They can't push you around like this! Bring them here, and we'll show them the joys of order!"

"Yeah, but how?" Lucemon asked. He'd never admit it to Noah, but a Digimon named Grandracmon had approached the angel and told him of the plans some of the Digimon had made, and gave Lucemon a bit of power to augment his own.

"I'll go with you. Before I made you, I researched your world. These self righteous Digimon can't stop from saving a human in trouble. We lure them back here, and then they'll learn the folly of trying to stop you from doing what's best for everyone," Noah said.

"Noah…thank you…" Lucemon said.

On the day of their trip, Noah, with bags packed, waited for Lucemon to open the portal to the Digital World. When he did, the angel walked through and set up an invisible barrier to keep Noah out.

"Lucemon! Why are you doing this?!" Noah shouted, slamming his fists futilely against the barrier.

"Noah, I can't put my best friend in danger. I don't want you getting hurt over here. I'd never forgive myself if my friend got killed."

"Lucemon…" Noah said as the portal closed. He screamed as he tried to open at least a window into the other world. He tried for hours, and when he finally succeeded, it was as Lucemon was about to be sealed by the ten warriors. "NO! Leave him alone!" Noah shouted, trying for all he was worth to break the barrier and save his best friend. It failed, and Lucemon was sealed into the Dark Area. Noah broke down and cried, cursing the names of the ones who took his friend.

**Noah's birthday**

_҂So, son, how was the trip to Mars?҂_ Gozaburo asked.

"It was great," Noah said.

_҂Happy birthday, Noah҂ _he told the boy.

"Thanks, Father," Noah said, blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. "I just wish that…" _I wish Lucemon were still around…_

_҂Noah?҂ _Gozaburo asked.

"Oh, nothing," Noah said as a metallic bark sounded. A dog with a strange gas mask head walked up to them.

_҂What is that?҂ _

"Oh, I hacked Sam's programming. He's a robot dog now," Noah said, holding the dog.

In the real world, Gozaburo was horrified at his son's actions. Whatever had happened that caused Noah's friend to disappear had seriously changed his son. Gozaburo was not looking forward to seeing his son again.


	2. New Beginnings

**This is the second half of the story dealing more with Noah after Lucemon left. Yes, I know what happens in the anime, but I added......something. I own NOTHING except Windy and this plotline. If I DID own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Tea wouldn't have gotten _nearly_ as much time alone with him as she did.**

**Part II: New Beginnings**

**Digital World, 2004**

It had been a long and harrowing battle. Lucemon had moved from his Rookie form to Chaos Mode, to his Shadow Lord and Larval Modes. He'd even tried to escape into the human world. Yes, to subjugate it, but also to free Noah by combining the planes. If that had happened, then Noah could walk out of the prison Gozaburo had locked Noah in. He had failed, though, and had been beaten by the Legendary Warriors reborn, their final form, Susanoomon, and the In-Training Digimon Nyaromon who was avenging her mother.

As Lucemon's data fell into the Dark Area, his life with his friend flashed before his eyes. Noah had created him to be a friend. They'd become family to each other.

_'Noah…I'm sorry…I just wish…we could have explored ruins together……one…last…time………" _he thought as he fell. The other Demon Lords soon found his dark data and began rebuilding him. But the memories, while now faint, still remained. Lucemon just wished he could apologize for leaving Noah.

**A few days later (human time), Noah's virtual world**

"It's okay, Father. You don't have to hurt anymore," Noah told Gozaburo while restraining him from stopping Kaiba and Yugi from escaping. The virtual space was about to self destruct, and Noah was going to stop his father from harming his stepbrothers and semi-friends. Noah had hated Seto and Mokuba at first, miserable that his father had given Seto control of KaibaCorp. Then he'd come to understand that the lives the two had led with the man were horrid. And so, Noah was atoning for his crimes by giving his own life to save the others.

Just as the deletion would spread to claim Noah, someone grabbed him and pulled the young genius into a portal. Noah thought he was dead, but when he looked at himself, he saw he wasn't in his glowing form, but in his normal clothes. And he was flying over a world with beautiful creatures that laughed and talked like Lucemon did.

He was also on the back of a winged sphinx. But the other Digimon around the others (which reminded him of his time with Lucemon, especially how Windy and Salamon interacted) had all gone back…

Except one.

"Gatomon?" Noah asked. He'd remembered seeing the cat Digimon that was mother to Salamon and Nyaromon, only now she was different. Larger, with angel's wings.

"Nefertimon now, actually," she said. "I decided that you deserved a second chance. So I brought you here. Normally, humans can't survive forever in the DigiWorld, but you're not entirely human."

"I don't deserve it," Noah said. When he'd had Mokuba, Rini, and Shadowstar captive, the latter two had filled Noah in on Lucemon when they'd learned that Noah had created him. The boy had been horrified to learn that his friend had committed all those atrocities."I…I created Lucemon…"

"I know," Nefertimon said as they landed at the Light Kingdom palace where she and her younger sister, the great angel Ophanimon lived. "I could tell from your personality. I also knew him before he turned. It wasn't your fault, he was corrupted."

"From…before?" Noah asked as he followed the cat. "How…"

"I was the partner of the Chosen of the Crest of Light," Nefertimon said. "Her name was Kari."

"Wow…" Noah said. When they entered the castle, Ophanimon was there waiting with Cherubimon and Seraphimon.

"So," Seraphimon said. "You're the one who created Lucemon."

Noah gulped and nodded as he saw Ophanimon's grip on her javelin tighten and Cherubimon's eyes narrow.

"Seraphimon," Nefertimon said. "You forget I used to work for Myotismon, Cherubimon was corrupted twice, and our old friend Ken was the Digimon Emperor. Not only that, but Koichi was controlled by Duskmon, and we know how evil _he_ was."

"That reminds me," Cherubimon said. "Why didn't _you_ take the position as the Angel of Human types? No offence, Ophanimon, it's just…Nefertimon is like Seraphimon, Magnadramon, and I – we all have human partners."

"I didn't want the headaches, Cherubimon," Nefertimon said.

Noah cleared his throat, then realized how bad a decision that was. He'd just drawn attention to himself.

"Oh, yes," Ophanimon said. "Noah, you'll be working for my older sister in keeping the castle. Nefertimon's got a lot on her now, since she's regent for her oldest daughter."

"Salamon?" Noah asked.

"Or, as she's known to the many, Lady Magnadramon," Seraphimon said. "But yes."

"Do I get help?" Noah asked. The room he was in was huge, and it was stacked floor to ceiling with books. No doubt the other rooms were as such.

"Yes," Nefertimon said. "Labramon!" she called. A white dog with a magenta tail, ears, and facial markings, with gold claws and lavender eyes trotted out of the other room.

"You called, Mistress Nefertimon?" he asked.

"This is Noah," Nefertimon said. "You're going to help him take care of the library while I'm off being regent for my daughter."

"Wait, Kuzuhamon's supposed to do that," Labramon said, looking at the quiet young fox woman in the corner. She had silver hair, purple armor and kitsune face mask, and a monk's staff.

"You're helping," Nefertimon said. "Kuzuhamon's going to have a lot on her plate when reports start filtering in."

"Yes, Mistress Nefertimon," Labramon said. He trotted over to Noah. "I'm Labramon, and now I'm your…hey, he has no Digivice!"

"He's data like us. He has no need of one," Nefertimon said. The angels began to leave, Nefertimon with them. "Kuzuhamon, please teach Noah our language."

"Yes, Mistress," she said. "I'm Kuzuhamon."

"Noah."

She smiled at the boy. "Come on, I'll get you started."

Smiling, Noah followed her.

**Digital World, 2009 (human time)**

Noah woke up from a dream. He'd remembered the time he'd had with Lucemon, and all the fun they'd shared. Noah felt a little like he was betraying his oldest friend by technically partnering another Digimon (Salamon had developed temporary-use DigiCore for Noah and Labramon to use for Digivolution, since Noah didn't have a Digivice), and wished he could tell Lucemon he was sorry.

Since returning he'd learned of the Seven Demon Lords, the seven ruling demon Digimon that Lucemon was a part of. He'd also learned that one of the members, Beelzemon, was an old friend of Salamon/Magnadramon, and acted as double-agent for the Angels. He stayed on their side also because he was dating Kuzuhamon, but for obvious reasons, had to keep their relationship secret. The angels knew, of course, and Alphamon of the Royal Knights – the latter of whom had trained Noah in combat and given him the Beta Inforce Sword, a 'younger sibling' of Alphamon's Alpha Inforce, when the Knight had learned Noah could use Digitalize of Soul (a _very_ rare feat for anyone not Alphamon, and Noah was human), and an attack Noah called 'Seiken Grade Beta', stylized after Alphamon's 'Seiken Grade Alpha'.

Flopping back down on his bed, Noah looked at Labramon's sleeping form next to the bed. Noah smiled at his friend, wishing Lucemon were there to have fun with them.

But one never moves forward by looking back. Alphamon had taught him that. Noah pulled his blankets up and decided for more sleep.

And he was happy.

* * *

**Also, I know it sounds more likely that, the way things are, Kari's Gatomon would be Ophanimon, BUT -  
I have never seen Gatomon from seasons 1 and 2 turn into Ophanimon, but she can Digivolve into Nefertimon, so that's what I stuck with.**


End file.
